danny boy
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Daniel manque une fois de plus de se faire tuer, et Jack pète un cable. hammond consigne SG1. comment tout ça va-t-il se finir?


coucou, alors, cette fois, je m'essaie à SG1. et vu que je suis une slasheuse invétérée... un petit jack daniel's euh... jack/daniel (ne confondons pas alcool et stargate, pas de rapport)

* * *

Situation : jack colonel, carter colonel aussi, hammond dirige toujours le sgc, teal'c et daniel complètent sg1.

* * *

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai ! c'est si facile d'être désolé ! réfléchissez un peu avant d'agir, bon sang ! il faut toujours que vous vous fourriez dans les pires problèmes Daniel ! arrêtez, je ne sais pas, mais faîtes quelque chose ! vous attendez quoi ? qu'il y ait un mort ? la votre ne vous a pas suffit ? vous êtes devenus suicidaires avec le temps ? ou alors c'est une nouvelle façon d'avoir des frissons ? faites le tout seul si ça vous chante, mais ne risquez pas la vie des autre !! si... si ça recommence, je demande à vous faire réaffecter ! »

Jack O'neill n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur ce matin. La veille, ils avaient du sauver la peau de Daniel, une fois de plus. mais cette fois, ils avaient mis en danger SG1, SG3, et SG8. Deux soldats de SG8 ont failli mourir. Le pronostic vital est d'ailleurs engagé pour l'un d'eux. Et tout ça à cause d'une grotte, où il n'y avait finalement rien, à part des horribles petites bêtes, ressemblant étrangement à des mygales, mais en dix fois plus gros, le diamètre de leur corps atteignant la grosseur d'une tête, comme ils avaient pu le remarquer en essayant par tous les moyens de l'arracher de la figure de ce pauvre sergent davidson sur lequel elle s'était jeté. Ils finir par les extrerminer, et rentrer de toute urgence au SGC. Les deux soldats ont un état stable, mais pas très réjouissant.

Et le briefing de ce matin a légèrement tourné au vinaigre. Hammond demande ce qu'il s'est passé, et carter commence à expliquer que les villageois, une fois qu'ils ont réussit à établir le contact, leur ont parlé d'une grotte magique d'où personne ne revenait. Daniel a forcément eu envie d'y aller, SG1 a donc demandé a une autre équipe de rejoindre SG8 pendant qu'ils allaient explorer cette grotte, avec SG8. Puis l'attaque avait commmencée et voilà pourquoi ils étaient rentrés aussi vite. Daniel a commencé à s'excuser, disant qu'il était désolé et c'est comme ça que Jack s'est un petit peu énervé, et est sorti en claquant délicatement la porte de toutes ses forces.

**POV Hammond**

Mon dieu, quand vont-ils enfin arrêter de se voiler la face ! et je vais devoir mettre un blame à Jack. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je suis prêt à tout accepter, du moment que ça ne se finit pas mal.

**POV Carter.**

Le jour où ils ne seront pas aussi butés aussi, ça ira mieux. Daniel essaie d'attirer le colonel dans toute sorte de situations... extrêmes, et Jack ne sait attirer son attention qu'en lui criant dessus. Ça va vraiment mal finir.

**POV Teal'c**

Le colonel O'Neill n'agit pas de la bonne façon. il ne fait que repousser Daniel Jackson avec une attitude pareille. C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas le courage de lui parler. Cela va mal finir, si ça continue comme ça.

**POV Daniel**

Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, Jack. Je resterai à la base si c'est ce que tu souhaite, je ne partirai plus en mission, mais ne m'éloigne pas de toi ! je t'en prie, laisse moi rester à tes côtés. J'en ai tellement besoin. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse mal.

**POV Jack**

Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se fourre dans des emmerdes comme celles là ! je vais le ligoter à sa chaise de bureau, avec ses traductions ! comme ça je serai tranquille ! en fait même pas, il serait bien capable d'invoquer je ne sais quelle bestiole, avec un des parchemins de Merlin. Réaffecter !comme si j'étais capable de vivre loin de lui. mon dieu, Danny boy, si tu savais comme je...

**Narrateur externe.**

Hammond est dans son bureau où il attend Jack qu'il vient de convoquer, sam dans le bureau de Daniel avec ce dernier, Teal'c est reparti sur Chulac, voir son fils.

Bureau de Hammond

« - vous vouliez me voir mon général ?

- en effet colonel, j'espère que vous savez pourquoi ?

- je le pense en effet. Mes paroles ont dépassées ma pensée. Je m'en excuse

- ce n'est pas vis-à-vis de moi qu'il faut vous excuser, mais vous comprenez que je ne peux laisser passer cela, la moitié de la base a du vous entendre.

- mon général je...

- NON ! il y a eu assez d'incident dans cette base sur lesquels j'ai passé l'éponge. Il faut assumer vos paroles colonel. Tant que ce problème ne sera pas réglé avec le docteur Jackson, SG1 AU COMPLET restera consigné à la base. Je vous laisse le plaisir de l'annoncer au colonel carter et à Teal'c, dès que celui-ci rentrera.

- je... bien mon général, mais tout n'est pas de ma fau...

- Je. M'en. Fiche. Complètement. Vous êtes le responsable de cette équipe. Gérez là. Il me semble que vous avez assez d'autorité pour que toute cette base vous obéisse. Alors ne me dites pas que si vous refusez des recherches au docteur Jackson, il va désobéir. Rompez colonel.

- a vos ordres mon général. » jack pose la main sur la poignée

« - oh, et Jack ?

- oui ?

- bonne chance.

- merci mon général. » dit il en grimaçant.

Bureau de Daniel

« - sam, je n'en peut plus, je vais vraiment finir par... péter un cable. Il... m'agresse de plus en plus, et ça me...

- ça vous fait de plus en plus mal. Mais enfin, si vous commenciez par ne pas vous laisser marcher sur les pieds par lui, aussi. Oh, je sais, c'est plus facile que d'assumer ses sentiments, mais quan même. Oui, je sais, comme tout le monde ou presque à la base, Daniel. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est réciproque. Si, ça l'est. Seulement il est trop... fier pour l'assumer, ou même l'accepter. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui. il ne pensait plus pouvoir aimer, il... il en a peur également. Parce que qui dit aimer dit souffrir. Et il ne veut plus souffrir. Et puis, je le soupçonne de croire que vous ne voyez en lui qu'un ami. Vous le connaissez, il va envoyer promener quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il tient à lui. vous vous mettez toujours dans des situations... c'est invivable pour lui. il croit qu'il va vous perdre à chaque fois que vous passez la porte des étoiles. »

Carter n'a pu s'en empécher, elle ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, elle se dois de le rassurer. Les non-dits commençent à se faire ressentir dans l'ambiance de l'équipe. Elle va recommencer à parler lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Bien sur, c'est lui !

« - euh... excusez-moi Daniel, mais je ne trouve pas Sa... ah, Carter, je vous cherchait. Je... pourrais-je vous parler ?

- je vous en prie, faites mon colonel.

- pas... suivez-moi Carter. » et il sort du bureau. Elle hausse les épaules de découragement et le suit dans le couloir en lançant un regard désolé à Daniel.

« - que se passe-t-il mon colonel ?

- eh bien, je voulais vous informer que SG1 a été consigné à la base pour une durée indéterminée.

- que... mais pour quelles raisons ?

- auriez-vous l'amabilité de prévenir Daniel ? il faut que je trouve Teal'c et lui annoncer.

- non.

- comment ça non ?!

- premièrement, vous n'êtes plus mon supérieur, vous n'avez plus d'ordres à me donner, deuxièmement, je refuse d'aller l'expliquer à Daniel, vous le ferez vous-même, troisièmement, Teal'c n'est toujours pas rentré, donc vous n'avez aucune raison _valable_ de ne pas le dire à Daniel, quatrièmement étant moi-même consignée, j'ai le droit de savoir pour quelles raisons. »

Elle a dit tout ça d'une traite et regarde fixement Jack dans les yeux. Celui-ci secoue la tête.

« - j'aurais du savoir que ça n'allait pas marcher... Carter, vous êtes devenue trop indépendante. Et dire que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour vous faire colonel. Ah, je regrette le von vieux temps » il a essayé de rigoler, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il soupire. « c'est bon, je vais lui parler. »

Il rentre dans le bureau rapidement. Au moins il a échapé à la raison de la consigne... sauf qu'il se retrouve seul avec Daniel dans la même pièce... daniel qui le regarde... là, maintenant, il n'a qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Sauf que daniel est en colère, et peiné. Mais surtout très en colère. Et malgré le fait qu'il ait aussi envie de l'embrasser, la colère prend le dessus, et Jack se prend une gifle monumentale. Il ne comprend rien, et se remet à crier après le pauvre docteur... qui s'énerve de plus en plus.

« - non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vous ai donc fait aujourd'hui ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? si au moins vous n'aviez pas eu cette foutue idée d'aller voir dans cette foutue grotte, ça... » daniel lui coupe la parole et lui répond d'un ton mordant et glacial.

« - oh oui, forcément, c'est de ma faute hein ? tout est de ma faute cette fois ci, mais de toute façon, tout est toujours de ma faute ! c'est de ma faute si je suis allé dans cette grotte, après tout, je trouve ça drôle d'essayer de faire tuer les soldats du SGC, c'est ça ?! on pourrait même prendre des paris sur qui se fera tuer, ou arracher la jambe, non ? vous n'aimez pas ? tant mieux, parce que moi non plus. vous pensez vraiment que je prend du plaisir à prendre des risques ? on en prend tous, des risques, à chaque seconde passée de l'autre côté de la porte, on risque de se faire tuer. Explorer, c'est mon métier jack ! ce n'est pas le votre, ni celui de sam, ni celui de Teal'c ! c'est le MIEN ! je ne vis que pour ça ! alors si vous voulez que je n'aille plus de l'autre côté, libre à vous, mais ne m'éloignez pas de cette base, que je puisse au moins rester dans ce foutu bureau à faire des traductions ou des recherches. Cette base, c'est toute ma vie...toute ma vie. »

Il avait commencé, sans peur, sans doute, juste avec de la colère. Mais la colère s'est atténuée, et c'est dans un murmure, la peur au ventre, qu'il a finit de parlé. Jack ne sait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt il a un millier de chose à dire et ne sait par quoi commencer. Il décide de se lancer par le plus simple, d'une voix douce, calme et posée.

« - jamais je n'enlèverai à SG1 un seul de ses membres. Ils sont trop importants pour que j'imagine même y songer. Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'ai dis ce matin, Daniel, je ne l'ai jamais pensé et je ne le penserai jamais. Mais... je... ça nous a fait tellement mal quand vous êtes... quand vous vous êtes élevé, que nous... que _je_ ne veux plus que ça arrive. J'ai constamment peur de perdre un des membre de cette équipe, et vous savoir tout le temps en vadrouille me... je ne le supporte plus. je n'ai jamais voulu entraver votre travail parce que je sais que c'est ce qui compte le plus à vos yeux, mais je suis mort de trouille qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je suis désolé Daniel, pour ce matin, pour toutes les autres fois. Désolé. »

Daniel s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction, mais certainement pas à celle-ci. Bon, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour enflammée, mais c'est un début. Il décide de forcer la chance. Il se rapproche de Jack, qui le regarde toujours, pour ne s'arrêter qu'à 60 cm de lui environ.

« - vous savez, Jack, si ça ne va vraiment plus, je n'en ai pas envie, mais je peux partir sur le site Alfa, et

- non ! enfin, je veux dire, ça va, je... je... je... c'est pas... oh merde ! comment je fais maintenant ? »

Daniel se retient de sourire. Il a réussis son coup. Il voulais être sur qu'il tient un minimum à lui, et apparement, c'est le cas, apparement. Et il ne sais plus quoi dire. Il est tellement perdu, et craquant... les dernières résistances de Daniel s'effondrent et il ne peut se retenir, cette fois. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Jack ne réagit même pas. Un peu vexé, Daniel se recule, et regarde Jack... qui a un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

« - dis, Danny Boy, je n'ai pas très bien compris la dernière chose que tu a voulu me faire comprendre, tu pourrais répéter ?

- je pourrais, éventuellement, si je ne t'entends plus jamais m'apeler comme ça.

- mmmh, ...ok. »

S'en suit un baisé passionné, la porte du bureau de Daniel fermée précipitemment à clef, un corps à corps absolument fantastique, un dernier baisé, et malheureusement il faut bien bouger de là pour aller dire à hamond de lever la consigne, 5 heures (quand même ^^) après sa mise en place.

« - vas-y.

- non, vas-y toi, après tout, c'est toi le militaire non ? »

Devant tant de mauvaise fois, Jack ne peut que se lever, et au moment de passer la porte :

- mouai, n'empèche c'est nul comme argument. Il va falloir que je t'apprenne com...

- avec joie, on a beaucoup de chose à s'apprendre je crois.

- ... que je t'apprenne les rudiments de la mauvaise foie... Danny Boy »

Et on entend dans tous l'étage :

« - JACK ! TU NE PAIE RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !!! »

* * *

Voila, finiiii. Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
